Phoenix A
This article is about Phoenix A in general. To see characters that are Phoenix A, see the Phoenix Category. The Phoenix race, an eclectic group, is divided between two factions, known as the Phoenix A and Phoenix B race. Keep in mind that the classifications "A" and "B" are strictly used for differentiation in the Demonology and aren't used within the actual Furrae setting. Overview The Phoenix A race is strictly composed of forty-two individuals, all of which reside in temples scattered across Furrae. To most others, the Phoenix A are known as the Phoenix Oracles, and are legendary in that they can provide the answer to almost any question. For this reason, when a Creature or Being has an unanswered question, they usually consult the Phoenix Oracles for the solution. The biggest obstacle is that Phoenix A are dreadfully vague in the advice they give, apparently preferring to mask their intentions behind flowery metaphors and secretive messages. It is unknown if the Phoenix A do this for a deep and meaningful reason, or if they simply find it entertaining, although apparently this ambiguity is part of some sort of Phoenix Oracle protocol.See strip . Reminiscent of the real-world legend behind the actual Phoenix, the ultimate strength that the Phoenix A race harbors is their ability to reincarnate themselves. Death is no more than a temporary inconvenience to a Phoenix A, as they can simply disintegrate into ash at their choice and regenerate in a separate area. Using this, they can choose to “die” at any moment they want, although Phoenix A normally only resort to this in dire situations. This method of sacrifice and consequential evasion makes capturing and interrogating a Phoenix A absolutely impossible. The Phoenix A race is comprised of females, so conventional reproduction is obviously impractical. Stories of half-breed Phoenix A or Phoenix Oracle temples filled with males exist, but they have mostly been dismissed as the ramblings of fools. History Behind every historical event in Furrae, there was likely a Phoenix A trying to warn someone in advance – and subsequently getting scorned because of it. Besides those events, Phoenix A lack an individual history of their own, either out of a lack of particularly important episodes, or because they prefer to keep their history isolated. Despite their omniscient abilities, Phoenix A have normally been reported to simply keep their tasks limited to their temples, or spend their time gathering knowledge. Attitude and Behavior The relationship between Phoenix A and other Creatures and Beings seems to be rather neutral, since they are willing to distribute their (painfully indistinct) advice to anyone who needs it. Phoenix A are closely linked to the Phoenix B, and it is not unlikely for a Phoenix B civilization to be found at the foot of a Phoenix Oracle temple. Identification The Phoenix A are highly distinctive in their appearance. They are anthropomorphically avian, similar to their mortal ilk, the Phoenix B, but possess numerous distinguishing characteristics which separate the Phoenix A from their kin. The plumage of the Phoenix A comes in various shades of gold and red, although brown individuals have been seen (see strip ). Their heads are suffused in fire, creating a bizarre hairstyle fashioned out of flame. All of the members of the Phoenix A race are female. Strengths Phoenix A are immensely intelligent and apparently magically prodigious, but prefer to limit this unbelievable strength to mundane tasks. Weaknesses Phoenix A don’t really have any profound weaknesses aside from the fact they can be slain by any simple means. This means very little, however, since Phoenix A just reincarnate after they “die.” Facts and Trivia * Aaryanna had consulted the legendary Phoenix Temple during her search for Destania, as seen in strip . Naturally, she faced the same frustrating ambiguity that the Phoenix Oracles are renowned for, and was only able to obtain any information (even this was unreliable, as it led her to believe that Daniel Ti’Fiona had murdered Destania) by menacing one of them. * Pandora is the feared harbinger of death and destruction. Evidence of her existence is mostly unknown, as it is likely she’s no more than a mythological figure, and those who provide testimony of an encounter with Pandora are mostly insane. According to legends, Pandora only visits people who have truly wronged a Phoenix Oracle. During this encounter, Pandora will tell her unfortunate victim the precise date of their death and the events surrounding it, which will inexorably drive that victim into insanity. Not only that, but Pandora’s prediction creates an unbreakable prophecy – meaning that after she has foretold someone’s death, it will happen no matter what, and at precisely the time estimated by Pandora. References Phoenix (A)